Stupid Remeeting
by WildAdapted
Summary: Kyle sits alone in Homeroom and is approached by the one person he wants to leave him alone for good. This sparks an interesting conversation. Cartman/Kyle.


A/N: Written for a CartmanxKyle "contest" on deviantArt. Took about half-an-hour. Hope ya'll enjoy it. X3

* * *

Kyle sat staring out the window in class, bored out of his mind, when a certain familiar lard-ass waddled over to him. "Hey Jew!" he said smirking.  
"What do you want , fat-ass?" Kyle growled out.  
"What? Are you missing your boyfriend?"  
"Stan's NOT my boyfriend, dill-hole!"  
"Yet you knew exactly who I was talking about..." Eric said, smirking. Kyle blushed, but said nothing, instead turned to look back outside. "Well I'm sure he misses you too. I'm also sure that it's breaking your fragile Jew heart that he happens to be sick today."  
"Fuck off."  
"You're not correcting me." Eric responded, sitting beside the Jew.  
"Because I don't care. You're wrong. I know it and Stan knows it and we don't have to prove anything to you." Kyle muttered, not even looking Eric's way.  
Glaring Eric retaliated "Or is it because you're scared that your beloved 'Best' Friend will reject you if he found out that you're a fag?"  
Kyle paused, licking his lips, then sighing "I can't believe how far from the truth you are."  
"Or did I hit the truth on the mark?" he grinned.  
"Why are you suddenly bothering me?"  
"Well...Lets see...Kenny's currently dead, Stan's sick, Butters is boring me, and I hate you. Need I say more?"  
"I hate you..." Kyle buried his head in his arms. Was Cartman really the 'friend' of his in school today? Luck, clearly, wasn't on his side.  
"Well I'm glad we agree on something, my dear Kyle."  
"Drop dead."  
"Now now, is that anyway to talk to your only friend?"  
"You're not my friend."  
"Really? So if I walk away right now, you'll spend the day hanging with someone else in this room?"  
"..." Kyle lifted his head and glared daggers at the tubby fiend.  
"Thats what I thought." Eric smiled. "Now Kyle, I was thinking...how about you and I start over?"  
"What?"  
"You know...Lets re-meet and try to get along." Eric outstretched a tubby arm, while smiling maliciously. Kyle looked at it suspiciously, but shook it anyway. "Thats it...now. Hello, My name is Eric Cartman. And you are?"  
"This is stupid." Kyle said, yanking his hand back.  
"Thats not a name."  
"Fine. Kyle Broflovski."  
"Thats better. So Tell me about yourself, Kyle."  
Kyle glared but replied "I'm 15, in the 10th grade. I'm Jewish, my best friend is Stan Marsh and I hate fat-asses."  
Eric simply grinned "What do you have against overweight people?"  
"Not all fat people just fat bigots who think a simple re-meeting will solve any problems with a person he can't leave alone no matter how much he says he hates him." Kyle finished with a slight grin, thinking he won.  
"Now now Kyle. Thats very rude of you. How do you know this person really hates you?"  
Kyle opened his mouth but ended up furrowing his brows and staring at the boy before him. "W-what?" he croaked out.  
Eric paused, frowned and looked to the side. He seemed to be deep in thought. After a moment he looked back at Kyle, and smiled. "It's nothing. I meant nothing by it. I was simply asking."  
Kyle furrowed his brow again "Well to answer your question: Y-...He acts like an ass-hole to me all the time, he says he hates me, he does nothing but rip on my heritage and family, he's manipulative, racist, and spoiled." Kyle's green eyes were digging into Eric's brown ones as he finished.  
Eric sighed, closed his eyes, breaking eye-contact with Kyle. "Well Kyle," he re-opened his eyes "I personally think that this person acts this way towards you..." he paused, "to get your attention more than to spite you."  
Before Kyle could respond he and Eric heard a familiar voice call out to them "Eric! Kyle!" They turned to the door to see Kenny entering. He walked over "Hey! I just got back. Whats up? Where's Stan?" He asked looking at Kyle. Kyle was about to answer him, when Eric stood and left without a word. "What the fuck happened?" Kenny asked taking his seat.  
Kyle looked at the door, which Eric just closed. "I wish I knew..."

-End-

* * *

A/N: Please Read and Review X3


End file.
